


The Polyjuice Plan

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Pansy and Blaise play a trick on Draco. He finally confronts him, but it turns out to be the wrong person. What happens next?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Polyjuice Plan

Pansy and Blaise decided play a prank on Draco.

They got some Polyjuice and transformed into Harry Potter. Then they would just pop up random moments.

Draco was furious. His friends were wankers. He couldn’t believe his friends would do this to him!

He finally got fed up and decided to confront them the next time he saw one of them.

He smirked as he found Harry alone. He grabbed whoever was polyjuiced as Harry and pulled them into the nearest closet.

“Just because I have a crush on Potter does not mean you have to torture me with his beautiful face all day he hissed.

“You have a crush on me?” Not Harry asked.

“Of course I do. You know I do. I have been in love with him for years. Whoever you are, stop it.” Draco snarled.

“What?! You- you’re in love with me?” Not Harry gasped.

“Come on. This is ridiculous. Stop pretending to be Harry. Blaise? Pansy? You got Potter down pat.” Draco snapped.

“I’m really Harry.” Not Harry said.

“No. no no no no. This cannot be happening. Please tell me this isn’t happening.” Draco muttered.

“I’m afraid so.” Harry replied.

“i- I….” Draco stuttered.

Harry smirked. “I’m in love with you too. You know. I’m glad this happened.”

“What?” Draco whispered. He couldn’t believe his ears. His dreams never came true. He must be delirious or something.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco forward and crashed their lips together. After a moment of shock Draco kissed Harry back eagerly. They kissed hard and passionate.

When they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, whispers broke out, and money exchanged hands. Pansy and Blaise smiled at their friend.

Their plan worked.

THE END


End file.
